narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Yuki
|} Kasumi Yuki '(雪 霞 , ''Yuki Kasumi) was a kunoichi from Konohagakure, and the secret lover of Hayate Uchiha. She was a member of the Yuki clan from the Land of Water. At some point after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Kasumi was abducted by rebelling Kirigakure forces in an attempt to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura. The Elders of Konoha, fearing the declaration of yet another war, ordered her execution. She was killed in battle by Ryoga Uchiha. Appearance Kasumi has rich brown eyes, dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. She is extremely pretty and most famous among her peers for her large breasts and long legs. She wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wears a pink ribbon around her left arm and a ring given to her by her husband, Hayate Uchiha, on her right hand. She dons a pair of black gloves that extend to her elbows with black boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. Personality Kasumi is an empathic and emotionally shy person. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, she does not express her internal feelings often, and when she does she often has trouble doing so. Kasumi is a hard worker and a mature girl who shows wisdom well beyond her years. She loves Hayate and is willing to do anything to protect him. She also deeply cares for the people of Konoha, and seeks to do all that she can for those in need she spends her time caring for others at the consequence of herself. History Plot Powers & Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kasumi is a highly proficient taijutsu combatant. Her battle style is shown to be swift and graceful with constant shifting in her bodystance, similar to a gymnast. Through this, she is able to keep up a continuous attack that leaves little time for countering. High Speed: Kasumi has demonstrated incredible speed in battle. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Ninjutsu Expert: She has great talent for ninjutsu, even back at the Ninja Academy, and is often seen applying them in battle. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple techniques in conjunction with each other to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common techniques all her own. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Kasumi has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks. She is able to quickly determine the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. She can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter. Ice Release Kasumi possesses the Yuki clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Ice Release, which allows her to manipulate wind and water-based chakra to create the advanced nature of ice. She is shown to be highly proficient in its use, able to attack in a number of versatile ways with formidable effect.